Ooh La La
by Aeria
Summary: The girls at McKinley discuss a particular sex act and Kurt can't help but interrupt. Smut and silliness follow.


_Summary:_ The girls at McKinley discuss blowjobs and Kurt can't help but interrupt because he's having a frustrating week as it is without having to listen to such utter crap. First attempt at writing smug and superior Kurt in the context of being several months into a relationship with Blaine and I am fricken in love with him. Smut and silliness ensues.

_Spoilers:_ Spoilers for the next ep but relatively minor in that if you know anything, you'll know this one.

_Words:_ 4200

_A/N:_ Prolific weekend of not being allowed to be at uni is causing me to write stupid amounts. Having an awesome beta (Thank you immensely Tessa!) making very helpful edits and instigating extremely good plot developments also helps. All you guys leaving me awesome reviews, as well, gosh writing fic is stupidly addictive! Thank you all so much for what you've been saying. Anyway, this happened. Not a planned one at all and very stand alone and mostly me just wanting to think of where Kurt will be given a few months with Blaine and ending up here and utterly loving it.

Hope you like it! Utter fun to write!

* * *

><p>Kurt has had a rough day. Early morning start because Finn has convinced him jogging before school is a good idea. Then he was all sweaty when Blaine turned up to drive him to McKinley and he knows what the breathless worked-over look does to his boyfriend and had it not been for Carole tutting them as their lips pressed and their hands wandered in the front doorway school might have been forgotten. Then a long dreadful day of double math, an English essay, a stern conversation with a teacher who is worried about Kurt's grades and lunch without Blaine because Rachel sucked him into some ridiculous duet. So by the time Glee practice rolls around after school and Blaine is smirking at him because he can see the frustration, Kurt has had about enough and takes his seat between Rachel and Quinn and leaves Blaine to sit elsewhere.<p>

They're both well aware that part of the reason they're sitting apart today is because they haven't managed to be alone for a few days and the sexual tension has reached the boiling point. The other reason is to keep up appearances because after a little 'intervention' two months ago in which the entire glee club gently explained to them that they were being way too 'couply' they'd talked about it and decided to sit apart at least every second glee club meeting. It wasn't that they were particularly into the PDA, actually Kurt was terrified of it to begin with, but Blaine was charming and convincing and they'd just sit and talk in low voices and end up holding hands and staring into each other's eyes and all of a sudden they were this stupidly clingy couple, constantly all over each other is a sickly sweet way.

And the Glee club had been unimpressed. Well, mostly Rachel had been unimpressed but when Kurt forgot to challenge some of Rachel's more ridiculous song and costuming requests, Santana had recruited everyone else and it was a unanimous vote to interfere.

So they're sitting apart and Kurt is frustrated – in more ways than one – and Mr. Schue has already wandered through babbling about originality and the sixties and then disappeared in search of a CD and left them with instructions to 'brainstorm.' Except they're not. Across the room Blaine is working to catch his boyfriend's eye and wink and grin and Kurt is actually a bit tempted to just stand up, grab Blaine by the arm and drag him away. Except the girls keep talking across him and Rachel has leaned in and blocked his view to say something in a hushed voice to Mercedes who snickers and Kurt rolls his eyes because they're being moronic and usually he wouldn't interfere.

When Rachel sits back down with a defiant nod at the other girls Blaine is not looking his way any more but has leaned forward and is rummaging in his bag and laughing at something Finn has said and maybe it's been more than just a few days. Maybe it's been six days and a few hours and even then it was rushed and Kurt has moved beyond frustrated because when Rachel leans across his field of vision again, still talking complete crap Kurt just snaps at her.

"Oh my god, would you all just shut up! It's only degrading because you make it degrading." His mouth slams shut because he kind of yelled that and shouldn't even be in this conversation. The collection of boys, including his boyfriend, are all staring at him and the room has gone silent. He feels the blush rising in his cheeks and chews at the inside of his bottom lip.

God knows what Blaine thinks is going on but thankfully he turns his back on Kurt and resumes the conversation and a few seconds later the boys have lost interest. The girls however have leaned in and are looking at Kurt with expressions that vary from intrigue to amusement.

Brittany, ever the slowest, obliviously says, "Well of course you'd say that, you're a boy."

Kurt just rolls his eyes again and rests his chin on his hand as he resolutely decides not to take any further part in this conversation. But all eyes are on him, waiting, and after several seconds of silence Santana just purses her lips and shifts her shoulders and says, "Come on Hummel, share. Because I have given a lot of head and it is all about me being on my knees and him thinking he's in charge. I love it," she says, unabashed, "But of course it's degrading. It's all about ownership and domination." She raises her eyes and Kurt feels a different kind of heat rising in him when she looks his boyfriend up and down and murmurs an appreciative sound before adding, "Not that I would mind being dominated by that."

Kurt huffs, still biting his bottom lip, still resolute in not saying another thing but again all eyes are on him and suddenly he realizes he's got knowledge here that none of them have and he feels powerful and kind of wants to drag Blaine over and explain that this is why their sex life is so fucking great and then find somewhere else to further demonstrate the point. He kind of wants to show off to the girls as well, just a little, because even though he and Blaine have been caught holding hands and staring lovingly across all and any expanse between them, by the expressions on Rachel and Quinn's faces perhaps they hadn't realized there was much more going on than that.

Growing smug and meeting Blaine's just slightly confused gaze, Kurt can tell that he's removing himself from the conversation, inching his chair to the periphery of the boys' group and angling his head to try to catch the conversation. "Fine," Kurt says, doing his best to sound bored and unimpressed with Santana's shamelessness. "You girls," – and he emphasizes 'you girls' – "might think it's degrading and maybe it is. I'm just saying it doesn't have to be. Not in a bad way."

Quinn arches an eyebrow. "Hang on, are you saying it isn't degrading or that it's degrading in a good way?"

Kurt remains stoic though Blaine's now leaning back in his chair, balancing precariously on two legs and laughing at something Artie said but, Kurt suspects, not actually knowing what it was.

"A bit of both," Kurt says, sweeping his hand up in his signature move to touch the front of his immaculately kept hair, wisps of nonchalant assurance in his voice because he has these girls hanging off his every word and over the last few months he's built up a quiet kind of sexual confidence in his abilities in this particular area that he has never had the chance to put on display in front of anyone other than Blaine. "A blow job can be a lot of things, it can be about having power over them or it can be about them having power over you. And sometimes it's actually kind of nice to know I can reduce Mr. sweet and dapper over there into something primal that wants to own me."

Kurt considers and he's pretty damn sure Blaine can hear most of what he's saying because he can feel his eyes burning into him even as he resists the urge to look over. "But I'm not sure degrading is right. I'm not sure it should feel degrading even though it might seem like it to an outside observer. It should just feel…" he searches for the right word because there are so many and he's lost count of the number of times he's gone down on his boyfriend and the tumult of feelings that usually accompanies the act. "It should feel good."

"Why are people watching you blow Blaine?" Brittany offers and everyone ignores her except for a couple of eye rolls.

Santana rejects the idea immediately, shaking her head and crossing her arms and clicking her tongue at Kurt's naiveté because she's never ever enjoyed giving a blow job even though she likes to claims she loves it. Rachel and Quinn seem to be in agreement that Kurt is some new sex expert and are leaning forward further, waiting for more. Mercedes looks faintly amused because she's heard a little of this from Kurt before, snippets of it, and has noticed the shared smiles between Kurt and his boyfriend that spell happiness and had assumed. Tina is doubting the appropriateness of this conversation. And Lauren has read a lot of this on the internet but has never really believed it and is trying to glean whatever she can without looking even vaguely interested.

Kurt is just preening under the attention and evidently having an awesome boyfriend and an awesome sex life and is reveling in the feel of Blaine's eyes on him.

"I don't understand…" Rachel eventually says, making sure it sounds like this isn't her problem. "You–" she makes a motion with her hand that doesn't really make sense "–on Blaine?" Kurt tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow and manages a classic 'bitch, _please_' expression that answers her query resoundingly and has Quinn laughing behind her hand. "And you _like_ it?" Rachel whispers it like it's a conspiracy.

"Yes," Kurt says, his voice now rather smug and superior and it's like he's talking to children. "Actually I love it," and that was mostly for the eavesdropping Blaine. "I like the sounds he makes and the way he looks. And of course, _obviously_ it helps that he returns the favor." A brief moment to lift his chin and sniff with disdain. "I don't presume to know whether your boyfriends are so inclined with you but there _is_ a female equivalent."

"But how can you like having…that…in your mouth?" Tina pipes up, no longer able to hold her tongue.

Kurt shrugs and somewhere at the back of his mind he thinks maybe he's going to be kicking himself later for this whole conversation but right now he feels pretty damn pleased with himself. "I do," and he hears Blaine clearing his throat behind him, saying something to someone. "But I think it's a lot more to do with it being _him_ that I'm doing it to." A sigh. "I can only hope that one day you all find yourself men who make you feel the same," he finishes, still sounding rather superior with a perhaps just a _slightly_ patronizing edge creeping in.

The comment is met with a barrage of defensive overlapping cries of several girls stating blindly that their love is pure and perfect and 'it's not his fault if sometimes he gets carried away' and 'love isn't going to change the funky taste'. But Kurt just shrugs a little and smiles like he knows a secret and startles just slightly when Blaine leans in close over his shoulder, smiles – oh so dapper – at the girls and asks, "Can I borrow you for a moment?"

He is convincing enough that the girls can only faintly suspect foul play before Kurt stands up and is following Blaine away and the girls' interest turns to discussing Kurt's newfound brazenness. Little do they know.

Blaine diverts Kurt's path away from the group of boys and out through the open door to the choir room with a hand barely brushing the small of his back and a clenched jaw refusing to open and allow him to speak. He walks beside Kurt, falling into step with him along the deserted hallway and then unceremoniously pushes him sideways through a door.

Kurt is laughing at him as he shuts the door and wedges a chair beneath the handle and then his breath catches in his throat as Blaine turns on him with darkened eyes and a few long strides and presses him back into the desk he's perched on as Blaine's mouth captures his.

Blaine's tongue is in his mouth instantly and it's hotter and wetter than Kurt remembers and Blaine's hands are against his chest, fingers digging in through his shirt, skimming and desperate. And then breaking away, breathing heavily, trying to recover something as Blaine presses his forehead to Kurt's and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Kurt," he eventually whines, "You can't talk like that in there."

Kurt chuckles, clearly in much better shape than his boyfriend whose breath is refusing to settle and whose hips are pressing to the desk between Kurt's spread legs. "Why?" he challenges, "Embarrassed?"

A harsh laugh brushes over Kurt's lips. "No—turned on you idiot," and he rocks uselessly forward. "What the hell did you think was going to happen?"

Kurt blushes and steals another kiss that ends with a groan. "I kind of hoped this," he admits, running a hand over the bulge of Blaine's pants and making him tense as he kisses him again and blushes. "I miss you."

Blaine chuckles and trails his hands down to Kurt's pants, finding a belt buckle and laying his hands over it for a moment, prompting Kurt's hands to mirror the position and start work on the button and fly of Blaine's jeans. "So you thought you'd seduce me at school? In front of all of glee and let them in on our sex life?"

"It's been so long," Kurt whines. "I was desperate," he pouts, hands curving into the waistband and shoving the material down, pulling underwear with it and slipping off the desk and down to his knees fluidly.

"Jesus Blaine, you're weren't lying about being turned on, were you?" Kurt breathes and likes the way Blaine's hips rock at just the whisper of air across his length. Blaine looks down pointedly, a blush rising red in his cheeks to think they're in a school room and his pants are around his ankles and Kurt is about to blow his mind. He's embarrassingly hard from a handful of kisses and a half-heard conversation and then Kurt is reaching out to grasp his cock around the base and press a kiss to the tip.

Kurt hums as his lips slip over the tip and any plans Blaine had for further thought dissolve as he realizes it really has been too long and he hasn't gotten off – with Kurt or otherwise – for almost a week and Kurt's mouth just feels like heaven. And he's so well-practiced now. There will be days where he'll experiment and there will be days where he doesn't. Today's a good example of the latter and quickly Kurt is sinking his mouth further onto him and looking up to catch his boyfriend's gaze and grin around him.

Kurt pulls back, choosing to reacquaint himself before settling into a rhythm, licks the underside of Blaine's cock and then around, pressing open-mouthed kisses up the length and letting his spare hand wander from one hip bone to the other, splaying and caressing across the sharp definition and scattered hair of Blaine's abdomen as he hums his approval, nuzzling at the dense hair at the base of his cock. Blaine moans and swears under his breath and Kurt slips both hands down to focus.

One hand pressing up, groping at Blaine's balls a little rough and he mouths, open and hot until one of Blaine's hands buries in his hair and pulls and there's a tremor across his thighs. Kurt slides his lips up the underside and moves his mouth over the head, tongue rolling around and around and Blaine's breathing is half impatient, half undone, "Kurt, please."

He sinks down further on his knees and his lips hold tight as he sucks more of Blaine into his mouth, cheeks hollowing and the hands in his hair tightening. Takes as much into his mouth as he can, his hand holding what he can't and all the while, tongue lapping slightly and sucking, sucking hard. Pulling back making sure his tongue catches as rough as a tongue can against the underside, he then slides his mouth back down. Repeats the motion. Then picks up the tempo, matches the ever so slight angling of Blaine's hips into him. Keeps going even though his lips are starting to hurt and he's getting lightheaded from the lack of easy breath.

He groans against the skin and misses a beat when Blaine's hand slips down his back and his nails scratch up the nape of his neck harshly and he's breathlessly saying Kurt's name over and over and then moving his hands back into his hair, angling Kurt's head and lips around his cock because being able to see him is so much more important then it being perfectly positioned. He catches his eyes and sees his cock disappearing into those perfect pink lips and sees them quirking up because Kurt has seen him now, seen him sweaty and wrecked and completely without control.

"Fuck, Kurt, now. I'm gonna…now," is the best warning he can give and Kurt just moves his mouth over him tighter and hotter and wetter and moves his hand around to cover the swell of his ass, pulling him as close as he can and dipping his splayed fingers between the two perfectly rounded muscles and pressing as close as he dare because he's learning to be brave like that and he feels Blaine arching stupidly against him, almost choking him but it's worth it for the sound wrenched from Blaine's lips as his eyes close and he shatters into a thousand pieces, coming hard down Kurt's throat, the swallowing action against him only dragging the sensation out longer as Kurt sucks until Blaine backs himself away, the sensation too much.

Kurt just purrs and rocks back to sit cross-legged on the floor, lips red and shimmering as he wantonly runs a finger over the corners of his mouth and then through his hair, pushing it back upright into its usual immaculate shape.

Eventually Blaine opens his eyes, finds that he's backed himself up against a desk to stop from sliding to the ground in a boneless pile of post-orgasmic bliss.

"You enjoy that?" he eventually asks, though it's mostly rhetorical because Kurt looks calmer and more pleased with himself than he has in days.

Kurt purrs a little louder and it's a ridiculously endearing noise that Blaine suspects no one else has ever had the pleasure of hearing. "I did," Kurt admits, "Though the girls would never believe me."

A moment passes and a blush starts creeping up Kurt's neck and eventually he's saying, "We're at _school_…"

Blaine laughs and trying to find something appropriate to clean himself off with decides against it – Kurt's mouth has done a pretty good job and it's only a thin sheen of saliva that remains – yanks his jeans back up and then pushes off the desk and offers both hands to Kurt. Kurt slips both hands into Blaine's and is pulled up quickly, the momentum propelling him into Blaine's arms and he's perfectly happy to lean all his weight against the body there. Blaine pulls Kurt's face to his, kissing and growling against a tongue that tastes of himself.

"Blaine," Kurt groans, pulling back and distancing himself. "Stop," he mumbles as Blaine steps forward after him, capturing his lips again.

"Why?" Another kiss.

Kurt racks his brain because he was sure there was a reason. Oh yeah, "We're at school and we gotta get back to Glee."

Blaine just moans something incomprehensible and then half whines into his mouth, "It's your turn though."

Another chuckle and Kurt uses his rarely seen strength to push Blaine back a few steps and start fixing his boyfriend's hair for him. "Calm down," he chastises even as he breathes deeply and tries to ignore his hard-on into submission. "We're going back to glee." He's adamant. "And my dad's taking Carole out for dinner tonight and Finn has a date." And oh, so not quite so desperate as he was making out because he must have known he had a night lined up.

Blaine is grinning and enjoying Kurt's fingers expertly recurling his hair into place, trying to remove the telltale patterns of where he's grasped. With a happy sigh Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt's own disheveled hair, possibly making it worse and paying more attention to the feel of it than the look until Kurt shoos him away and fixes it himself.

Another pained look and Blaine is trying very hard to make him stay but Kurt is smiling and putting on a rather convincing show of being under control and then offering him a hand and pulling him in for one last kiss before pulling the chair away from the door and silently opening it. They slip into the hallway and Blaine mumbles a last attempt at diversion because for once he doesn't feel like singing, telling Kurt his lips still look a little raw.

"I know," is the reply and there's a twinkle in his eye that makes Blaine wonder as he's pulled along and through the choir-room door and there's a concerned, disapproving look thrown their way from Mr. Schue who has since returned is still talking about the sixties but Kurt says something about Blaine and him stepping out to say hi to a Warbler who was in the parking lot picking up his girlfriend. Mr. Schue gives them an indiscernible look, then turns back to the group.

Kurt and Blaine head to their seats attempting to look entirely casual about it except Santana can smell sex a fucking mile away and as soon as the boys had entered the room her eyes had narrowed and her nostrils flared. As they take their seats, together now in the back row, thighs pressed closer than they should be, she visibly sniffs and leans back to eye them.

_Oh no they didn't! _If the smug smirk on Kurt's mouth – lips swollen and red even for him – and the loose strands of his hair coming down over his eyes weren't enough of a give away the thinly veiled dazed look on Blaine's face sure as hell is.

And as they settle in their seats Santana actually _can_ smellit and she knows that heavy musky smell – sweat and sex – and she leans back further because she cannot believe it. Can't believe how wrecked Blaine is behind his expression and how unbelievably pleased with himself Kurt is looking. Blaine catches her staring and shifts uncomfortably, attempting to glare back before turning his gaze on Kurt to see what's giving them away.

Kurt's just smirking in the vague direction of Mr. Schue, looking like the cat that got the cream and Blaine really, really wishes he hadn't just thought that. And then Kurt starts to suck on his bottom lip and Santana leans towards them hissing, far too loudly, "Mother fucking _wanky."_

Blaine takes the high road and ignores her, settling on staring ahead but Puck was eying them before Santana even said anything and is now grinning like an idiot and fighting the urge to fist bump someone. Lauren had been ignoring them, as she does most people, but she has heard Santana and twists to look in their direction and has now quirked an eyebrow and seems to have come to her own conclusions because she's muttering, "_Nice_ one, Hummel."

One of Blaine's hands comes up to cover most of his face and he can feel himself blushing and really, really wishes Kurt would do the same but he's just crossed his legs and clasped his hands over his knee and is rocking a little as he asks Mr. Schue something about a Beatles song.

Whispers have broken out to the left and pretty soon Sam, Mike and Artie have been clued in by Puck and are throwing enthusiastic head bobs towards Blaine who's returning them with a grimace. Tina, beside Mike, is soon leaning in and demanding to know what is happening and then blushing hard when Mike can't quite say it but Artie can and does. No one thinks to tell Finn who just looks lost settled obediently behind his girlfriend down in front.

Santana is whispering to Brittany and Rachel is getting pissed that there is obviously a discussion she isn't the center of and pointing that out to Mr. Schue who is giving them his patented disappointed look and asking, "Okay guys, is there something you want to share with all of us?"

Santana barks out a laugh and looks pointedly at the two boys. Mr. Schue, well trained, follows her gaze and asks, "Boys?"

By now the only ones not in the know are Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes and Mercedes is quickly catching up as Kurt preens under the attention and tries to look innocent or maybe doesn't really and answers. "Nope, don't want to share," and Blaine groans in embarrassment beside him before turning his head into Kurt's neck and hiding behind his shoulder. Taking the opportunity afforded by half the room snickering and Mr. Schue quickly backing off and talking loudly in an effort to divert attention, Blaine whispers in a rather broken voice, "You know payback for this is gonna be a bitch, right?"

And Kurt's voice is melodious and low and thankfully no one hears this exchange. "Wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are my drug of choice! Which you guys should know by now! Let me know what you thought! And praise is deserved for the beta because in my first draft I had Blaine and Kurt managing to return to Glee without much more than a few raised eyebrows and it was only at the beta's recommendation that the whole Santana et al thing happened! So…Hooray for that!<em>


End file.
